Como zerar yugioh gx tag force evolution
Procurando ajudar os fãs de yugioh ( assim como eu ) , criei esse tópico para ajudá -los a zerar o jogo. Nome do Jogo Estadunidense: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The Beginning of Destiny Nome do Jogo Europeu: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution Nome do Jogo Japonês: Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force Evolution Nome do Jogo Australiano: Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force Evolution DICAS 1- Pra alguém como eu,que,além de querer zerar o jogo,conseguir todos os pacotes e cartas,destrave o pacote Midday Constelation ( Vou explicar como liberar depois ). 2- Get 10000 DP & 3 New Cards Connect your PSP using USB to your PS2 and then follow these steps : 1.using PSP : Run the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx Tag Force 2 load your game then select (Database) then (USB connect) 2. using PS2 : Run the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx : Tag Force Evolution also load the game select (Database) then (USB connect) **remember you can only use this once per save** 3- Alguns parceiros para o Tag Force Tournament ( Precisa ter zerado com no mínimo um personagem principal ) : Dark Magician Girl : Ela aparece no forest as 6: 30 da manhã.Ela esta na outra parte do rio,tem uma passagem para lá entre as arvores.Ela vai te dizer que quer um Golden Egg Sandwich.É só você dar pra ela e ela vira sua parceira . Sadie e Dorothy : Pra ter Sadie como parceira é preciso ter zerado com 5 personagens principais,e quando tiver passado das 8 da noite vc duela com ela.Se você ganhar,ela vira sua parceira.Para ter a Dorothy,você também precisa de 5 personagens principais zerados.Quando tiver o evento com a Dark Magician Girl é só vc escolher zerar com a Dark Magician Dorothy. Blair : Você precisa ter 4 corações com o Syrus,Alexis e o Zane,ai eles te dão itens e vc falta aula e dá os itens pra ela( vai estar com cabelos longos ) no dormitório do Slifer . Fonda Fontaine : Vc precisa da assinatura de Attycus Rhodes ( Irmão mais velho da Alexis ).Ele está 6: 00 da manhã em ponto na praia.Pra vc conseguir a assinatura vc precisa ganhar 10 veses dele. Mimicry : Precisa ter zerado com todos os 7 principais.Ele vai estar no escritório do chanceler.É só vc ganhar dele e ele vira seu parceiro. Jinzo : Ele vai estar na floresta a partir das 23: 00 onde ficam as torres de energia.Vc dá 60000 DP pra ele e vira seu parceiro Irmãos Princenton : Aparecem no Harbor depois do retorno do Chazz a academia.Vc ganha deles e eles viram seu parceiro. PERSONAGENS EXTRAS Para jogar com eles, você tem que terminar o jogo pelo menos com 3 da primeira página, e então eles aparecem em um determinado lugar, de manhã somente: - Sanzyudai Yuki ( Possível pai do Jaden ) : Aparece no refeitorio do Slifer Red; - Senjome : Aparece no dormitório dos Obelisk Blue Boys; - Ironos ( Dr. Crowler etesado ) : Aparece na classe; - Emperor Umiuma ( Parece ser o Kaiba ) : Aparece no Vulcão; - Inoso : Aparece no dormitório Abandonado; - Mokuma : Aparece na salinha da Loja (Store) GUIA DO JOGO PARTE I Esta parte apenas serve para contar a história, para aprender a duelar e para montar um bom deck. Você passará 93 dias até o torneio na ilha. Faça amizade com os 7 protagonistas do jogo (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Hunfington, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa e Zane Truesdale). O objetivo é você conseguir 7 corações com eles - para ver quantos corações você possui vá no seu quarto (Slifer Red - Piso Superior - Último Quarto em direção oposta à escada) perto do computador onde aparecerá um livro no balão sobre sua cabeça. Aperte "X" e escolha "DATABASE" e depois "LIST OF DUELISTS". Veja os personagens e os corações na página 1. Para aumentar os corações você pode fazer três coisas: -> Conversar com eles usado o Gato Paraoh (para recutá-lo vá ao Dormitório Ra Yelow exatamente as 6:00 AM e escolha uma das três opções. Se você acertar ele andará junto de você. Se você errar ele permanecerá no lugar, então dê um sanduíche a ele q ele nunca irá recusar sua companhia). Todas as conversas usando Paraoh serão GREAT TALK, desde que você nunca escolha a opção 4: RUMORS. -> Dê os sanduíches preferidos de cada um ou o Golden Egg Sandwich -> Duele muito com eles, perdendo ou ganhando, porquê assim aumentará a sua confiança. Usando o relógio: vá em seu quarto perto da cama e aperte "X" quando um relógio aparecer no balão de sua cabeça. Escolha "Advanced Time". -> Advance to designate time: Avança para uma hora escolhida por você. Use está opção para avançar até 7:45 AM e ira à aula (que ocorre as 8:00 AM) -> End the day: termina o dia. Usado quando você já não tem mais nada útil pra fazer no dia ou já cansou de duelar por hoje. IMPORTANTE: - NÃO FALTE AS AULAS!!!! - NÃO PASSE OS DIAS RÁPIDO DEMAIS. - EDITE SEU DECK (em qualquer lugar, aperte "X", vá em PDA, e por fim em "DECK EDIT") - Compre boosters e arrume seu deck EVENTOS IMPORTANTES: - Aulas que ocorrem todo dia as 8:00 AM. - Aparecimento do "Lab" no mapa (15/Maio)* - 1° Teste escolar (17/Maio) - 2º Teste escolar (6/Junho) - Duelo Bastion X Chazz (tranferência do Chazz para a Academia do Norte) - 23/Maio - Duelo Jaden X Bastion (eleição do Jaden como o melhor da Academia de Duelos) - 14/Junho - Duelo entre Jaden X Chazz (volta do Chazz à Academia de Duelos) - 23/Junho - 3° Teste escolar (6/Julho) - Festival escolar (Duelo contra a Maga Negra) - 12/Julho - O Dia antes do Torneio "Tag Force" (já tenha 7 corações com alguém) - 31/Julho - Torneio "Tag Force" - 1°/Agosto * No Lab, você pode converter cartas e pode colocar senhas. A senha de cada carta está em seu canto inferior. Para colocar senhas ou converter cartas, desça todas as escadas e vire à sua direita. Atenção: você paga metade dos seus DP ganhos em duelos com cartas alugadas... PARTE II Objetivo: ganhar medalhas para entrar numa torre e participar das finais. Você começa com 10 medalhas e tem que chegar até 100. Cada duelista vai duelar em duplas (por isso você precisa, na Parte I, de um parceiro) e nessas lutas você vai apostar medalhas que pode ser 1,2,3,4 ou 5. Quando você juntar as 100 medalhas você vai para a torre começar a Parte III. ------ > IMPORTANTE: - quanto mais medalhas apostarem, mais difíceis serão os duelos. Exemplo: Fácil Médio Difícil 1 2 3 4 5 medalhas Então sempre aposte 4 ou menos ja que cinco é bem difícil. - Sempre que você vence alguém, ele e o parceiro somem. - Sempre salve após ganhar uma medalha, porque se você perder é só carregar o último Save Game. PARTE III Objetivo: você vai ter que vencer os 3 duelistas nas finais, e vencer os Shadow Riders - Os 3 duelistas são os mesmos que você enfrenta na ilha. - Os Shadow Riders sempre estão acompanhados com alquem que você conheçe. Então se o Chazz aparecer no mapa, ele está com um Shadow Rider. - Quando você vencer 5 deles, o "Kagemaru" vai te desafiar. Ele tem um deck que foca a invocaçao das ""Sacred Beasts Cards"" então coloque cartas que ajudem a evitar isso, destruíndo muitas cartas mágicas e armadilhas. - Quando você destruí-lo no primeiro duelo, ele vai sair de uma máquina e pedir para duelar com você. Ele vai usar exatamente o mesmo deck, então e só vencê-lo que assim acaba o jogo!!! ---------- >IMPORTANTE: - Em qualquer vitória salve o jogo, porque se você perder terá que recomeçar tudo de novo pois dará GAME OVER. Dica: encha os corações de todos os personagens principais, pois assim não precisará voltar a fazer a parte I de novo PACOTES 1. First Monster: Available at start. 2, First Spell-Trap: Available at start. 3, First Fusion: Play to after May 7th. 4, First Effect Monsters: Available at start. 5, Step Up Spell-Trap: Available at start. 6, Step Up Fusion: Play to after May 7th. 7, Anti Effect: Pack 4, 5, 6 has at least 80% collected. 8, Life Breaker: Pack 4, 5, 6 has at least 80% collected. 9, Go Go Direct: Pack 4, 5, 6 has at least 80% collected. 10, Visitor From The Dark: First stage Monday. 11, Emergent Fire: First stage Tuesday. 12, Water Of Life: First stage Wednesday. 13, Gift Of Wind: First stage Thursday. 14, Platinum Light: First stage Friday. 15, Earth Dwellers: First stage Saturday. 16, Lucky Economy Pack: First stage Sunday. 17, Endless Thoughts: Player to over level 5. 18, Flip The Picture: Player to over level 10. 19, Equip Me: Player to over level 15. 20. Eternal Memories Lives: Player to over level 20. 21, Speed King: Player to over level 25. 22, Spice of Duel: Player to over level 30. 23, Fairy's Sky: Player to over level 35. 24, Dragon Drive: Player to over level 40. 25, Fiend Night: Player to over level 45. 26, Skillful Spellcasters: At least five characters cleared all three stages. 27, Cold Skin: 50% collected at the Duel Ranking. 28, Ritual Dances: Player play teams lives than 20 hours. 29, Symbol 50: Player to over level 50. 30, Wave Of The Future: Ten consecutive wins. 31, Good Ol ' Days: Ten consecutive losses. 32, Hero Emerges: Have the best relation with Jaden. 33. The Machines Soul Never Sleeps: Have the best relation with Sho Marufuji. 34, Beast Kingdom: Have the best relation with Chumley. 35, Maidens Heartbeat: Have the best relation with Tenjoin Asuka. 36, Never Give Up: Have the best relation with Manjoume Jun. 37, Warriors Pyramid: Have the best relation with Daichi Misawa. 38, Technology Master: Have the best relation with Zane. 39, Bit Players: Characters uses the in page two you finish stages 2 and 3. 40, Vanilla Gloom: Using the characters in page three you finish stages 2 and 3. 41, Tag Survivor: Enter stage 2. 42, Princeton Power:Clear stages 2 and 3 with the Manjoume Brothers(No.5,28,29). 43, Approach the Hotties: Clear stages 2 and 3 with Mindy (No. 20). 44, Dorothy's Soul: Clear stages 2 and 3 with Dorothy (No. 027). 45, Sadie's Soul: Clear stages 2 and 3 with Sadie (No. 026). 46, Midday Constellation(Noon Star): Enter code in shop menu (up,up,down,down,left,right,left,right,X,O). 47, Double Triple Destiny Draw: Buy the Golden Egg. 48, Checkered Flag: Have to over 90% cards collected #1 First Monster (72 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dark Magician Red-Eyes B. Dragon Summoned Skull Super Rare D.D. Trainer Gaia the Fierce Knight Giant Soldier of Stone Gogiga Gagagigo Millennium Shield Neo Aqua Matador Oppressed People Rare Acrobat Monkey Aqua Matador Curse of Dragon Earthbound Spirit Inapchi Island Turtle People Running About Prevent Rat Skull Dog Marron United Resistance Ushi Oni Common Ancient Jar Ancient Lizard Warrior Ancient Tree of Enlightenment Bean Soldier Beaver Warrior Big Insect Blocker Bone Mouse Change Slime Dark King of Abyss Dark Plant Dark Rabbit Destroyer Golem Fiend Scorpion Fungi of the Mask Garvas Giant Flea Gigobyte Goblin Calligrapher Golgoil Grand Tiki Elder Griffore Headless Knight Jellyfish Kappa Avenger Kattapillar King of Yamimakai Kojikocy Laughing Flower Mammoth Graveyard Melchid the Four-Face Beast Pale Beast Red Archery Girl Saggi the Dark Clown Shadow Specter Sleeping Lion Souls of the Forgotten Tao the Chanter The 13th Grave The Earl of Demise The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams The Judgement Hand The Portrait's Secret Toon Alligator Torike Turtle Tiger Uraby Water Omotics Wolf Yormungarde #2 First Spell-Trap (68 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack Ultra Rare Nightmare's Steelcage Swords of Revealing Light Waboku Super Rare Adhesion Trap Hole Back to Square One Backup Soldier Self-Destruct Button Share the Pain Shield & Sword Threatening Roar Rare Block Attack Cold Wave Fiend Comedian Graverobber Huge Revolution Lightforce Sword Reverse Trap Stop Defense Windstorm of Etaqua Zero Gravity Common A Feint Plan Ancient Telescope Bubble Crash Castle Walls Chosen One Curse of Aging Curse of Fiend Dark Designator Darkness Approaches Dark-Piercing Light Deal of Phantom De-Spell Germ Weapon Destruction of Destiny Dice Re-Roll Energy Drain Exchange Fairy's Hand Mirror Final Destiny Fruits of Kozaky's Studies Gather Your Mind Gravedigger Ghoul Hieroglyph Lithogram Insect Imitation Jade Insect Whistle Life Equalizer Major Riot Mask of Weakness Mesmeric Control Micro Ray Mind Haxorz Multiplication of Ants Non Aggression Area Order to Charge Order to Smash Pot of Generosity Reinforcements Sage's Stone Seal of Ancients Simultaneous Loss Skull Dice Snake Fang Solomon's Lawbook Spell Reproduction The Inexperienced Spy The Law of the Normal The Secret of the Bandit Thousand Energy Triangle Power #3 First Fusion (67 Cards in Pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Polymerization Super Rare Fusion Sage Summoner of Illusions Rare Flame Swordsman Monster Eye Punished Eagle Rose Spectre of Dunn Common Amphibious Bugroth Armaill Barox Beautiful Headhuntress Behegon Blue-Winged Crown Charubin the Fire Knight Darkfire Dragon Darkworld Thorns Deepsea Shark Defender of the Sea Dragoness the Wicked Knight Enchanting Mermaid Feral Imp Firegrass Fireyarou Flame Manipulator Flame Viper Flower Wolf Fusionist Giltia the D. Knight Ground Attacker Bugroth Hercules Beetle Hinotama Soul Kaminari Attack Karbonala Warrior Kuwagata {alpha} Kwager Hercules Lesser Dragon Man-Eating Plant Marine Beast Mavelus Mega Thunderball Metal Dragon M-Warrior #1 Mystic Horseman Mystical Sheep #2 Niwatori Ocubeam One-Eyed Shield Dragon Petit Angel Petit Dragon Pragtical Protector of the Throne Rabid Horseman Rare Fish Rhaimundos of the Red Sword Ryu-Kishin Silver Fang Skullbird Sonic Maid Steel Ogre Grotto #1 Takuhee Temple of Skulls Tongyo Trakadon Tyhone Vermillion Sparrow Warrior of Tradition Wings of Wicked Flame #4 First Effect Monster (57 cards in pack) 150 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Dark Eradicator Warlock Kaibaman Sangan Super Rare Ancient Lamp D.D. Warrior Dark Magician Girl Kuriboh Time Wizard Rare Buster Blader Cat's Ear Tribe Gearfried the Iron Knight Hayabusa Knight Hyper Hammerhead Pinch Hopper Prickle Fairy Sword Hunter Wall of Illusion White Magical Hat Common Archfeond of Gilfer Arsenal Bug Blindly Loyal Goblin Boar Soldier Byser Shock Ceremonial Bell Cockroach Knight Crass Clown Dark Elf Dark Sage Dream Clown Drill Bug Electric Lizard Element Saurus Element Soldier Emissary of the Oasis Familiar Knight Flash Assailant Great Phantom Thief Invitation to a Dark Sleep Jirai Gumo Karate Man Kryuel Lava Battleguard Mind on Air Muka Muka Panther Warrior Penguin Knight Ryu-Kishin Clown Steel Scorpion Swamp Battleguard Swordsman from a Foreign Land Tainted Wisdom The Hunter with 7 Weapons The Little Swordsman of Aile Total Defense Shogun Wodan the Resident of the Forest Yado Karu Zone Eater #5 Step Up Spell-Trap (68 cards in pack) 150 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Confiscation Giant Trunade Last Will The Shallow Grave Super Rare Compulsory Evacuation Device Curse of Anubis Foolish Burial Hallowed Life Barrier Monster Gate Reasoning Soul Release Soul Resurrection Rare A Feather of Phoenix Big Burn Big Evolution Pill Book of Taiyou Clone Duplication Cost Down Dark Magic Curtain Dark Mirror Force Desert Sunlight Forced Ceasefire Magical Hats Monster Relief Phoenix Wing Wind Blast Physical Double Riryoku Rising Energy Shift Time Machine Trap Dustshoot Tribute Doll Common Abyssal Designator Chain Disappearance Conscription D.D. Designator Dark Core Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic Dark Spirit of the Silent Delta Attacker Dimension Distortion Dimensionhole Disappear Dust Barrier Earthbound Spirit's Invitation Earthquake Emblem of Dragon Destroyer Fiend's Hand Mirror Frozen Soul Hidden Book of Spell Human-Wave Tactics Hunting Instinct Interdimensional Matter Transporter Karma Cut Level Conversion Lab Mind Crush Miracle Dig Next to be Lost Reversal Quiz Rope of Life Spiritualism Staunch Defender Sword of the Soul-Eater Tail Swipe Taunt Thousand Knives Thunder of Ruler Ultra Evolution Pill #6 Step Up Fusion (63 cards in pack) 150 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Metamophosis The Last Warrior from Another Planet Super Rare Centrifugal Field Crimson Sunbird Fusion Gate Re-Fusion Thunder Dragon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Rare Beastking of the Swamp Branch! Goddess with the Third Eye Maryokutai Mispolymerization Mystical Sheep #1 Non-Fusion Area Supply Versago the Destroyer Zombrya the Dark Common Amazon of the Seas Ancient Brain Aqua Dragon Berfomet Bickuribox Blackland Fire Dragon Bracchio-Radius Chimera the Mythical Flying Beast Curtain of the Dark Ones Cyber Saurus Dragon Zombie Empress Judge Fairy Dragon Faith Bird Flame Ghost Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Great Mammoth of Goldfine Gruesome Goo Humanoid Slime Humanoid Worm Drake Hyosube Invader from Another Dimension Kaiser Dragon Kamionwizard Lady of Faith Lord of the Lamp Man-eating Black Shark Memory Crusher Musician King Mystical Sand Roaring Ocean Snake Roboyarou Sanwitch Skelgon Skull Knight Skull Red Bird Soul Hunter Success Probability 0% Super Robolady Super Roboyarou The Snake Hair Twin-Headed King Rex Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 Worm Drake Zombie Warrior #7 Anti Effect (48 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------ Ultra Rare Heavy Storm Jinzo Mystical Space Typhoon Skill Drain Skull Descovery Knight Super Rare Alkana Knight Joker Calamity of the Wicked Chiron the Mage Dark Balter the Terrible Dust Tornado Fiend Skull Dragon Royal Decree Ryu Senshi Spell Canceller The End of Anubis Tyrant Dragon Rare Amplifier Anteatereatingant Bait Doll Big Shield Gardna Blade Knight Chaos Command Magician Double Snare Invader of Darkness Mid Shield Gardna My Body as a Shield Nobleman of Extermination Rare Metalmorph Royal Command Swarm of Locusts Timidity Common Arcane Archer of the Forest Armored Glass De-Spell Driving Snow Enchanted Arrow Frontier Wiseman Gemini Fiend Gora Turtle of Illusion Gorgon's Eyes Gust Magic Reflector Metal Detector Mystic Probe Remove Trap Sorcerer of Dark Magic The Emperor's Holiday Twin-Headed Wolf #8 Life Breaker (54 cards in packs) 100 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Dark Hole Exiled Force Lightning Vortex Macro Cosmos Torrential Tribute Tribe-Infecting Tribe Super Rare Acid Trap Hole Bottomless Shifting Sand Bottomless Trap Hole Fissure Grand Convergence Needle Wall Nobleman of Crossout Sakuretsu Armor Smashing Ground Trap Hole Tribute to the Doomed Widespread Ruin Rare Blind Destruction Chain Destruction D.D. Trap Hole Hammer Shot Icarus Attack Jurassic World Michizure Mystic Box Newdoria Rope of Spirit Roulette Barrel Soul Taker Swarm of Scarabs Throwstone Unit Tragedy Volcanic Eruption Common After the Struggle Assault on GHQ Breath of Light Earthshaker Eatgaboon Eradicating Aerosol Eternal Draught Generation Shift Goblin Fan House of Adhesive Tape Infinite Dismissal Medusa Worm Needle Ceiling Pineapple Blast Return to the Doomed Skull Lair Two-Pronged Attack Viser Des Weed Out White Hole #9 Go Go Direct (53 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Airknight Parshath Blast Sphere Catapult Turtle Magic Cylinder Super Rare Big Bang Shot Cannon Soldier Dimension Wall Exarion Universe Opti-Camouflage Armor Raging Flame Sprite Rancer Dragonute Shooting Star -- Ceal Rare Castle Gate Ectoplasmer Enraged Battle Ox Fairy Meteor Crush Gaia Soul The Combustible Collective Gear Golem Moving Fortress Inaba White Rabbit Jinzo #7 Mad Sword Beast Mefist the Infernal General Shadowslayer Spear Dragon Common Absolute End Alligator's Sword Alligator's Sword Dragon Anti-Aircraft Flower Astral Barrier Atomic Firefly Baby Dragon Bitelon Black Tyranno Dark Driceratops Des Counter Bow Destruction Ring Drillago Leghul Man-Thro' Thro' Mass Driver Mecha-Dog Marron Meteorain Mucus Yolk Mystic Lamp Needle Burrower Ooguchi Piranha Army Queen's Double Rainbow Flower Rocket Jumper Saber Beetle Servant of Catabolism Sonic Shooter #10 Visitor from the Dark (54 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ----------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Crush Card Virus Deck Devastation Virus Don Zaloog Super Rare Cliff the Trap Remover D.D. Survivor Dark Scorpion -- Meanae the Thorn Double Coston Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast Mystic Tomato Pitch-Black Warwolf Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight Rare 8-Claws Scorpion Archfiend Soldier D.D. Scout Plane Dark Dreadroute Dark Scorpion -- Chick the Yellow Dark Scorpion -- Gorg the Strong LaJinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Hidden Soldiers Mad Dog of Darkness Mechanical Spider Strike Ninja Vorse Raider Common Ancient Sorcerer Baron of the Fiend Sword Brave Scizzar Chthonian Soldier Cyber Soldier of Darkworld D.D. Guide Dark Scorpion Burglars Dark Scorpion Combination Dark Titan of Terror Element Doom Fiend Sword Ghoul with an Appetite Gil Garth Horn Imp Koumori Dragon Lord of Zemia Luminous Soldier Magical Ghost Mustering of the Dark Scorpions Mystic Clown Opticlops Ryu-Kishin Powered Sorcerer of the Doomed Sword of Destruction The Illusory Gentleman Timeater Trial of Nightmare Whiptail Crow Witty Phantom Yaiba Robo Yaranzo #11 Emergent Fire (51 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Manticore of Darkness Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys Super Rare Flame Ruler Gren Maju Da Eiza Infernal Flame Emperor Inferno Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch UFO Turtle Ultimate Baseball Kid Rare Backfire Battle Footballer Blast Juggler Blazing Hiita Blazing Inpachi Charcoal Inpachi Fox Fire Horus' Servant Jigen Bakudan Little Chimera Rigras Leever Spirit of Flames The Thing in the Crater Twinheaded Beast Ultimate Obedient Fiend Common Burning Spear Darkfire Soldier #1 Darkfire Soldier #2 Dokuroyaiba Fire Eye Fire Kraken Fire Sorcerer Firebird Flame Cerebrus Flame Champion Flame Dancer Gadget Soldier Garoozis Giga-Tech Wolf Great Angus Infernal Incinerator Invasion of Flames Lady Assailant of Flames Launcher Spider Molten Behemoth Mr. Volcano Robotic Knight Ryu-Ran Salamandra Twin-Headed Fire Dragon Tyhone #2 Woodborg Inpachi #12 Water of Life (54 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Levia-Dragon -- Daedalus Mobius the Frost Monarch Treeborn Frog Super Rare A Legendary Ocean Abyss Soldier Fenrir Gora Turtle Maiden of the Aqua Mother Grizzly Nightmare Penguin Rare Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 Aqua Spirit Gagagigo Giga Gagagigo Lord Poison Ocean Dragon Lord -- Neo-Daedalus Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness Raging Eria Salvage Serpentine Princess Star Boy Terrorking Salmon Tornado Wall Unshaven Angler Yomi Ship Common 7 Colored Fish Amphibian Beast Beelze Frog Big Wave Small Wave Cannonball Spear Shellfish Crazy Fish Creeping Doom Manta D.3.S. Frog Deepsea Warrior Des Croaking Des Frog Don Turtle Fairy of the Fountain Grass Phantom Hide Tide Gyojin Jam Defender Kabazauls Lekunga Mermaid Knight Poison Draw Frog Revival Jam Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness Skull Mariner Steel Shell T.A.D.P.O.L.E. Takriminos The Legendary Fisherman Torpedo Fish Violent Rain #13 Gift of Wind (51 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Black Ptera Slate Warrior The Tricky Super Rare Dreadscythe Slayer Flying Kamakiri #1 Hand of Nephthys Insect Princess Silpheed Swift Joe Birdman Rare Adhesive Explosive Bladefly Garuda the Wind Spirit Little-Winguard Rallis the Star Bird Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Sonic Jammer Storming Wynn Tricky's Magic 4 Whirlwind Prodigy Whirlwind Weasel Common 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom Air Eater Bat Bombardment Beetle Chaosrider Gustaph Crow Goblin Dancing Elf Dark Bat Djinn the Watcher of the Wind Eagle Eye Fiend Reflection #1 Flying Fish Flying Kamakiri #2 Girochin Kuwagata Gray Wing Gust Fan Insect Soldier of the Sky Kurama Monstrous Bird Nin-Ken Dog Peacock Queen Bird Roc from the Valley of Haze Sky Dragon Sonic Duck Spirit of the Books The All-Seeing Tiger Wing Eagle Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 Winged Sage Falcos Yamatano Dragon Scroll #14 Platinum Light (52 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Elemental Mistress Doriado Golden Homunculus Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Super Rare Batteryman AA Freed the Brave Wanderer Helios Tris Megistus Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke Reflect Bounder Shining Angel Super Conductor Tyranno The Creator Rare Andro Sphinx Battery Charger Emes the Infinity Gilford the Lightning Helios Duo Megistus Hoshiningen Kaiser Sea Horse Mystical Knight of Jackal Soul of Purity and Light Sphinx Teleia Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon The Creator Incarnate Theinen the Great Sphinx Common Batteryman C Batteryman D Beckoning Light Binding Chain Bio-Mage Bright Castle Dark Artist Doriado's Blessing Dreamsprite Dunames Dark Witch Element Magician Element Valkyrie Elf's Light Fiend Reflection #2 Helios - The Primordial Sun Homunuclus the Alchemic Being Jack's Knight King's Knight Maiden of the Moonlight Oscillo Hero #2 Pyramid of Light Queen's Knight Ray & Temperature Ray of Hope Shining Friendship Solar Ray Teva Wingweaver #15 Earth Dwellers (55 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Guardian Sphinx Megarock Dragon Tyranno Infinity Super Rare Black Stego Doom Dozer Giant Rat Gigantes Marauding Captain Master Monk Stone Statue of the Aztecs Ultimate Tyranno Rare Avalanching Aussa Criosphinx Exxod, Master of the Guard Gemini Elf Gilasaurus Gilford the Legend Goblin Attack Force Golem Sentry Hieracosphinx Howling Insect Insect Knight Legendary Jujitsu Master Maximum Six Milus Radiant The Rock Spirit The Trojan Horse Common Axe Raider Babycerasaurus Blockman Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter Cobraman Sukuzy Disc Fighter Enraged Muka Muka Ghost Knight of Jackal Gokipon Granmarg the Rock Monarch Grave Ohja Great Spirit Guardian Statue Invigoration Jerry Beans Man Kaminote Blow Legacy Hunter Legendary Black Belt Lost Guardian Millennium Scorpion Mine Golem Minefield Eruption Miracle Jurassic Egg Monk Fighter Neo Bug Parasitic Ticky Rock Bombardment Sand Moth #17 Endless Thoughts (55 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------------ Ultra Rare Call of the Haunted Gravity Bind Spell Economics Super Rare Chain Energy Convulsion of Nature Kunai with Chains Mask of Dispel Shadow Spell Spirit Barrier The Eye of Truth Rare Anti-Spell Fragrance Archfiend's Oath Blast with Chain Burning Land Chorus of Sanctuary DNA Transplant Graverobber's Retribution Skull Invitation Stumbling Swords of Concealing Light Toll Vengeful Bog Spirit Common Aqua Chorus Banner of Courage Card Shuffle D.D. Borderline Enervating Mist Forest Impenetrable Formation Infinite Cards Insect Barrier Inspection Jam Breeding Machine Kishido Spirit Labyrinth of Nightmare Mountain Ninjitsu Art of Decoy Ninjitsu Art of Transformation Prepare to Strike Back Recycle Respect Play Robbin' Zombie Senri Eye Shattered Axe Shifting Shadows Sogen Spellbinding Circle The Regulation of Tribe Two-Man Cell Battle Type Zero Magic Crusher Umi Wasteland World Suppression Yami Yellow Luster Shield #18. Flip the Picture (51 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Cyber Jar Mask of Darkness Morphing Jar Super Rare Magical Merchant Magician of Faith Morphing Jar #2 Night Assailant Penguin Soldier Spear Cretin Rare Des Feral Imp Dice Jar Electromagnetic Bagworm Green Kappa Hiro's Shadow Scout Jowels of Dark Demise Man-Eater Bug Mysterious Guard Needle Worm Nobleman-Eater Bug Old Vindictive Magician Searchlightman Skelengel Common Armed Ninja Big Eye Bite Shoes Brain Jacker Cobra Jar Crimson Ninja Dark Cat with White Tail Darke-Eyes Illusionist Dimension Jar Dummy Golem Gale Lizard Guard Dog Hade-Hane Hane-Hane Invader of the Throne Needle Ball Parasite Paracide Poison Mummy Princess of Tsurugi Rafflesia Seduction Reaper of the Cards Spirit Caller The Immortal of Thunder The Stern Mystic Tornado Bird Trap Master Weather Report White Ninja Witch Doctor of Chaos #19 Equip Me (59 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ---------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Axe of Despair Megamorph Premature Burial Super Rare Armed Samurai - Ben Kei Gravity Axe - Garl Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu Maha Vailo Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou Rare Autonomous Action Unit Black Pendant Collected Power Demotion Ekibyo Drakmord Fairy of the Spring Flint Fuhma Shuriken Heart of Clear Water Malevolent Nuzzler Mask of Brutality Mistobody Raregold Armor Ring of Magnetism Scroll of Bewitchment Common Arsenal Robber Arsenal Summoner Ballista of Rampart Smashing Buster Rancher Cyber Raider Disarmament Electro-Whip Eternal Rest Follow Wind Germ Infection Guardian Baou Guardian Ceal Guardian Grarl Guardian Kay'est Guardian Tryce Guardian Elma Horn of Light Horn of the Unicorn Insect Armor with Laser Cannon Laser Cannon Armor Mystical Moon Nitro Unit Paralyzing Potion Power of Kaishin Raise Body Heat Really Eternal Rest Rod of Silence - Kay'est Rod of the Mind's Eye Smoke Grenade of the Thief Stim-Pack Sword of Deep-Seated Symbol of Heritage Tailor of the Fickle Vile Germs Woodland Sprite #20 More Eternal Memories (56 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ----------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Cathedral of Nobles Destiny Board Level Limit - Area B Super Rare Ground Collapse Messenger of Peace Metal Reflect Slime Ordeal of a Traveler Skull Zoma Spatial Collapse Ultimate Offering Wall of Revealing Light Rare Dangerous Machine TYPE-6 DNA Surgery Embodiment of Apophis Fairy Box Final Attack Orders Level Limit - Area A Light of Intervention Mask of Restrict Mirror Wall Non-Spellcasting Area Robbin' Goblin Second Coin Toss Silent Insect Terraforming Common Array of Revealing Light Canyon Chain Burst Curse of Darkness Different Dimension Gate Dimensional Fissure Elemental Absorber Fatal Abacus Forced Requisition Gaia Power Gravekeeper's Servant Lighten the Load Luminous Spark Magical Thorn Malice Dispersion Malice Doll of Demise Minor Goblin Official Molten Destruction Mystic Plasma Zone Nubian Guard Prohibition Rising Air Current Seismic Shockwave Spell Purification Spirit Message 'A' Spirit Message 'I' Spirit Message 'L' Spirit Message 'N' Tower of Babel Umiiruka Xing Zhen Hu #21 Speed King (41 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------ Ultra Rare Book of Moon Solemn Judgement Super Rare Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell Dark Ruler Vandalgyon Divine Wrath Judgement of Anubis Seven Tools of the Bandit Voltanis the Adjudicator Rare Barrel Behind the Door Bountiful Artemis Forced Back Magic Jammer Shrink Spell Shield Type-8 Trap Jammer Triage Common Armor Break Curse of Royal Dedication through Light and Darkness Goblin Out of the Frying Pan Graceful Dice Horn of Heaven Layard the Liberator Magic Drain Malfunction Multiply Negate Attack Pigeonholing Books of Spell Pyramid Energy Riryoku Field Royal Surrender Rusk Recklessly Serial Spell Soul Reversal Spell of Pain Spell Vanishing Spell-Stopping Statue Synthetic Seraphim The Reliable Guardian Trap of Board Eraser Tutan Mask #22 Spice of Duel (58 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Toon Cannon Soldier Tsukuyomi VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Dragon Super Rare Asura Priest Corpse of Yata-Garasu Heavy Mech Support Platform Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Toon Summoned Skull Toon Table of Contents Toon World XYZ - Dragon Cannon Rare Dark Dust Spirit Giant Orc Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei Roll Out! Toon Dark Magician Girl Toon Gemini Elf Toon Goblin Attack Force X - Head Head Cannon XY - Dragon Cannon XZ - Tank Cannon Yamata Dragon Y - Dragon Head YZ - Tank Dragon Z - Metal Tank Common Blue-Eyes Toon White Dragon Burning Blast Combination Attack Dark Blade Dark Blade the Dragon Knight Decayed Commander Des Dendle Fengsheng Mirror Formation Union Freezing Beast Frontline Base Fushi No Tori Great Long Nose Kiryu Maharaghi Manga Ryu-Ran Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite Otohime Pitch-Dark Dragon Protective Soul Ailin Second Goblin Spirit's Invitation Spiritual Energy Settle Machine Susa Soldier Toon Defense Toon Masked Sorcerer Toon Mermaid Union Rider Vampire Orchis V - Tiger Jet VW - Tiger Catapult W - Wing Catapult Zombie Tiger #23 Fairy's Sky (48 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------ Ultra Rare Banisher of Radiance Marshmallon Sanctuary in the Sky Super Rare Archlord Zerato Banisher of the Light Begone, Knave! Celestial Transformation Kelbek Majestic Mech -- Goryu The Agent of Judgement -- Saturn Rare Cestus of Dagla Herald of Green Light Herald of Purple Light Kotodama Majestic Mech -- Ohka Miraculous Descent Moisture Creature Mystical Beast Serket Mudora Watapon Common Agido Dark Witch Goddess of Whim Happy Lover Hourglass of Courage Hourglass of Life Keldo Key Mace Light of Judgement Majestic Mech -- Senku Marshmallon Glasses Mokey Mokey Mokey Mokey King Mokey Mokey Smackdown Muse-A Mystical Shining Ball Shining Abyss Silver Bow and Arrow Spirit of the Harp St. Joan Tenderness The Agent of Creation -- Venus The Agent of Force -- Mars The Agent of Wisdom -- Mercury The Forgiving Maiden Warrior of Zera Wing Egg Elf Winged Egg of New Life #24 Dragon Drive (46 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Dragon's Mirror F.G.D. White Horns D. Super Rare Des Volstgalph Kaiser Glider Masked Dragon Master of Dragon Soldier Meteor B. Dragon Mirage Dragon Stamping Destruction Rare Axe Dragonute Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon Crush D. Gandra Dragon's Rage Red-Eyes B. Chick Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Spirit Ryu The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave Troop Dragon Twin-Headed Behemoth Common A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon B. Dragon Jungle King B. Skull Dragon Burst Breath Cave Dragon Crawling Dragon D. Tribe Divine Dragon -- Excelion Dragon Capture Jar Dragon Manipulator Dragon Piper Dragon Seeker Dragon Treasure Dragonic Attack Dragon's Gunfire Element Dragon Gaia the Dragon Champion Lizard Soldier Meteor Dragon Parrot Dragon Rare Metal Dragon Super Rejuvenation The Dragon's Bead Thousand Dragon Warrior Dai Grepher Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head #25 Fiend Night (52 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------ Ultra Rare Dark Ruler Ha Des Great Maju Garzett Skull Archfiend of Lightning Super Rare Dark Necrofear Dark Word Lightning Goblin King Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World Legendary Fiend Pandemonium Terrorking Archfiend Rare Brron, Mad King of Dark World Emissary of the Afterlife Falling Down Gateway to Dark World Goblin Elite Attack Force Infernalqueen Archfiend Lesser Fiend Mazera DeVille Possessed Dark Soul Sillva, Warlord of Dark World Common Archfiend's Roar Aswan Apparitition Bark of Dark Ruler Battle-Scarred Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World Broww, Huntsman of Dark World Checkmate Dark Deal Dark Energy Darkbishop Archfiend Desrock Archfiend Exile of the Wicked Giant Kozaky Goblin of Greed Grave Protector Helpoemer Inferno Hammer Kozaky Maju Garzett Pandemonium Watchbear Puppet Master Scarr, Scout of Dark World Shadowknight Archfiend Skull Knight #2 Soul Demolition The Cheerful Coffin The Forces of Darkness The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler Theban Nightmare Vilepawn Archfiend Winged Minion Zure, Knight of Dark World #26 Skillful Spellcasters (49 cards in pack) 100 DP/Pack ----------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Chaos Sorcerer Dark Magician of Chaos Jowgen the Spiritualist Super Rare Apprentice Magician Gravekeeper's Spy Magical Dimension Magician's Circle Necrovalley Skilled Dark Magician Summon Priest Rare A Cat of Ill Omen Blast Magician D.D.M. -- Different Dimension Master Diffusion Wave-Motion Gravekeeper's Chief Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Magical Marionette Magician's Valkyria Royal Tribute Common A Man with Wdjat An Owl of Luck Anti-Spell Armor Exe Book of Secret Arts Charm of Shabti Dryad Exhausting Spell Gravekeeper's Assailant Gravekeeper's Cannonholder Gravekeeper's Curse Gravekeeper's Guard Gravekeeper's Vassal Gravekeeper's Watcher Hannibal Necromancer Last Day of Witch Magical Blast Magical Plant Mandragola Magician's Unite Mega Ton Magical Cannon Miracle Restoring Mythical Beast Cerberus Peten the Dark Clown Pitch-Black Power Stone Pixie Knight Rite of Spirit Sand Gambler Skilled White Magician Toy Magician #27 Cold Skin (50 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ---------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Book of Life Pyramid Turtle Vampire Lord Super Rare Berserk Dragon Des Lacooda King of the Skull Servants Overpowering Eye Ryu Kokki Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower Spirit Reaper Rare Call of the Mummy Fear from the Dark Fushioh Richie Great Dezard Patrician of Darkness Reaper on the Nightmare Royal Keeper Spirit of the Pharaoh The First Sarcpohagus Vampire Genesis Common A Deal with Dark Ruler Blood Sucker Castle of Dark Illusions Chopman the Desperate Outlaw Clown Zombie Despair from the Dark Fiend's Hand Fire Reaper Gernia Giant Axe Mummy Goblin Zombie Malice Ascendant Mech Mole Zombie Nightmare Horse Phantom Ghost Pharaoh's Servant Pumpking the King of Ghosts Reborn Zombie Red-Moon Baby Regenerating Mummy Return Zombie Shadow Ghoul Skull Servant The Kick Man The Second Sarcophagus The Third Sarcophagus The Wandering Doomed Vampire Lady Violet Crystal Wandering Mummy #28 Ritual Dance (47 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Dark Master -- Zorc Demise, King of Armageddon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane Super Rare Contract with the Abyss Earthchant Legendary Flame Lord Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands Reshef the Dark Being Ruin, Queen of Oblivion The Masked Beast Rare Contract with the Dark Master Curse of the Masked Beast End of the World Final Ritual of the Ancients Fulfillment of the Contract Incandescent Ordeal Paladin of White Dragon Senju of the Thousand Hands Shinato's Ark Sonic Bird Common Beastly Mirror Ritual Chakra Commencement Dance Crab Turtle Dokurorider Fiend's Mirror Fortress Whale Fortress Whale's Oath Garma Sword Garma Sword Oath Hamburger Recipe Hungry Hamburger Javelin Beetle Javelin Beetle Pact Novox's Prayer Performance of Sword Rssurrection of Chakra Revival of Dokurorider Ritual Weapon Samsara Skull Guardian Super War-Lion Turtle Oath War-Lion Ritual White Dragon Ritual Zera Ritual Zera the Mant #29 Symbol 50 (Pack #29): This pack contains cards from packs #17-25 (the player level packs). #30 Wave of the Future (52 cards in pack) 300 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Chimeratech Overdragon Dandylion Destiny Hero -- Dasher Overload Fusion Phantom Beast Rock Lizard Super Rare Clock Tower Prison Destiny Hero -- Diamond Dude Destiny Hero -- Double Dude Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer Mausoleum of the Emperor Phantom Beast Cross-Wing Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus Phantom Beast Wild-Horn Rare Alien Mother Cosmic Horror Gangi'el Crop Circles D -- Shield Dark City Destiny Hero -- Dogma Destiny Hero -- Dreadmaster Destiny Hero -- Fear Monger Destiny Signal Elemental Hero Aqua Neos Elemental Hero Flare Neos Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer Neo Space Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin Sabersaurus Common Alien Grey Alien Hunter Alien Skull Alien Warrior Brainwashing Beam Chrysalis Dolphin Common Soul Contact Cyclone Blade D -- Chain D -- Spirit D -- Time Destiny Hero -- Blade Master Destiny Hero -- Captain Tenacious Destiny Hero -- Defender Destiny Hero -- Doom Lord Destiny Mirage Elemental Hero Neos Fake Hero Fying Saucer Muusik'i Misfortune Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab Orbital Bombardment Spell Calling #31 Good Ol Days (49 cards in pack) 300 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Exodia Necross Exodia the Forbidden One Mirror Force Super Rare Chaos Emperor Dragon -- Envoy of the End Fiber Jar Left Arm of the Forbidden One Left Leg of the Forbidden One Mirage of Nightmare Right Arm of the Forbidden One Right Leg of the Forbidden One Yata-Garasu Rare Black Luster Soldier -- Envoy of the Beginning Butterfly Dagger -- Elma Change of Heart Delinquent Duo Harpie's Feather Duster Imperial Order Magical Scientist Makyura the Destructor Painful Choice Raigeki Ring of Destruction Sinister Serpent Sixth Sense The Forceful Sentry Witch of the Black Forest Common Anti-Raigeki Call of the Dark Call of the Grave Cocoon of Evolution Contract with Exodia Gale Dogra Gate Guardian Great Moth Gryphon Wing Kazejin Labyrinth Wall Larvae Moth Magical Labyrinth Metalmorph Metalzoa Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Petit Moth Primal Seed Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon Sanga of the Thunder Suijin Wall Shadow Zoa #32 Hero Emerges! (60 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman Elemental Hero Wildheart King of the Swamp Miracle Fusion Super Rare E - Emergency Call Elemental Hero Bladedge Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Elemental Hero Wild Wingman Elemental Hero Wildedge The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh Winged Kuriboh Rare A Hero Emerges Cyclone Boomerang Dark Factory of Mass Production Elemental Hero Bubbleman Elemental Hero Erikshieler Elemental Hero Mariner Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman Elemental Hero Necroshade Elemental Hero Tempest Fusion Recovery Hero Signal Monster Reincarnation R - Righteous Justice Skyscraper Winged Kuriboh LV 10 Common Bubble Blaster Bubble Illusion Bubble Shuffle Burst Return Clay Charge Dark Catapulter Elemental Burst Elemental Hero Avian Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Elemental Hero Clayman Elemental Hero Madballman Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster Elemental Hero Sparkman Elemental Hero Steam Healer Elemental Recharge Feather Shot Feather Wind H - Heated Heart Hero Barrier HERO Flash!! Hero Heart Hero Kid Hero Ring Hero Spirit Miracle Kids O - Oversoul Oscillo Hero Spark Blaster Special Hurricane The Warrior Returning Alive Transcendant Wings Wroughtweiler #33 A Machine's Soul Never Sleeps (40 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Limiter Removal Shield Crash Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill Super Rare Ambulanceroid Decoyroid Drillroid Streamroid Sudmarineroid UFOroid Fighter Rare Ambulance Rescueroid Cyber Summon Blaster Dark Jeroid Gyroid Perfect Machine King Rescueroid Steam Gyroid Supercharge UFOroid Vehicroid Connection Zone Common 7 Completed Acid Rain Bokoichi the Freightening Car Commander Covington Cycroid Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive Jetroid Machine King Machine King Prototype Machiners Defender Machiners Force Machiners Sniper Machiners Soldier Oni Tank T-34 Overdrive Patroid Patrol Robo Rocket Warrior Thunder Nyan Nyan Weapon Change Wonder Garage #34 Beast Kingdom (40 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Des Koala Forest Guard Green Baboon Scapegoat Super Rare Gyaku-Gire Panda King Tiger Wanghu Silent Fiend Stray Lambs The Earth -- Hex-Sealed Fusion Wild Nature's Release Rare Bazoo the Soul-Eater Behemoth the King of All Animals Berserk Gorilla Big Koala Bubonic Vermin Cross Counter Des Wombat Dian Keto the Cure Master Maji-Gire Panda Master of Oz Common 3-Hump Lacooda Beast Fangs Beast Soul Swap Big-Tusked Mammoth Blade Rabbit Continuous Destruction Punch D.D.Crazy Beast Dark Zebra Des Kangaroo Desertapir Destruction Punch Frenzied Panda Hyena Kangaroo Champ Leogun Master & Expert Poison Fangs The Big March of Animals The Wicked Worm Beast Thousand Needles Two Thousand Needles #35 Maiden's Heartbeat (39 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Cyber Blader D.D. Assailant D.D. Warrior Lady Super Rare Command Knight Cyber Prima Ready for Intercepting Reinforcement of the Army Shadow of Eyes The A. Forces Rare Birdface Cyber Gymnast Divine Sword -- Phoenix Blade Elegant Egotist Fusion Sword Murasame Blade Harpie Lady Sisters Harpies' Hunting Ground Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon Hysteric Party Common Blade Skater Crimson Sentry Cyber Harpie Lady Cyber Shield Cyber Tutu Etoile Cyber Fusion Weapon Harpie Girl Harpie Lady Harpie Lady 1 Harpie Lady 2 Harpie Lady 3 Harpie's Pet Dragon Legendary Sword Lightning Blade Penumbral Soldier Lady Shadow Tamer Sword of Dragon's Soul The Unfriendly Amazon Warrior Elimination Warrior Lady of the Wasteland #36 Never Give Up (40 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack --------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Dimension Fusion Ojama Trio Thousand-Eyes Restrict Super Rare Fiend's Sanctuary Inferno Reckless Summon Magical Mallet Relinquished Return from the Different Dimension The Dark Door Rare Black Illusion Ritual Chaos Necromancer Copycat Inferno Tempest Ojama King Ojamagic Rescue Cat Royal Magical Library Satellite Cannon Soul Tiger Common Armed Changer Catnipped Kitty Chaos End Chthonian Alliance Chthonian Blast Chthonian Polymer Enchanting Fitting Room Ojama Black Ojama Delta Hurricane !! Ojama Green Ojama Yellow Ojamuscle Outstanding Dog Marron Ring of Defense The Grave of Enkindling The League of Uniform Nomenclature The Unhappy Girl The Unhappy Maiden Thousand-Eyes Idol Thuder Crash Treasure Map #37 Warrior's Pyramid (40 cards in Pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Amazoness Swords Woman Heart of the Underdog Water Dragon Super Rare Amazoness Archers Hydrogeddon Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment Spiritual Earth Art -- Kurogane Spiritual Fire Art -- Kurenai Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Rare Alpha the Magnet Warrior Beta the Magnet Warrior Ebon Magician Curran Familiar Possessed -- Aussa Familiar Possessed -- Eria Familiar Possessed -- Hiita Familiar Possessed -- Wynn Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan Gamma the Magnet Warrior White Magician Pikeru Common A Rival Appears! Amazon Archer Amazoness Blowpiper Amazoness Chain Master Amazoness Fighter Amazoness Paladin Amazoness Spellcaster Amazoness Tiger Aussa the Earth Charmer Bonding - H2O Dramatic Rescue Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Oxygeddon Pikeru's Second Sight Princess Curran Princess Pikeru Spiritual Water Art -- Aoi Spiritual Wind Art -- Miyabi Trial of the Princesses Wynn the Wind Charmer #38 Technology Master (40 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Cyber Dragon Future Fusion Power Bond Super Rare Blowback Dragon Cyber End Dragon Cyber Twin Dragon De-Fusion Photo-Cyber Dragon The Light -- Hex-Sealed Fusion Rare Barrel Dragon Cyber Laser Dragon Cyber Phoenix Different Dimension Capsule Gatling Dragon Kinetic Soldier Machine Duplication Mechanical Hound Mechanicalchaser The Fiend Megacyber Common Attack Reflector Unit Cyber Archfiend Cyber Barrier Dragon Cyber Falcon Cyber Kirin Cybernetic Cyclopean Cyber-Tech Alligator Disk Magician Giant Mech-Soldier Guardian of the Throne Room Labyrinth Tank Machine Conversion Factory Mech Bass Megasonic Eye Mighty Guard Pendulum Machine Photon Generator Unit Royal Guard Slot Machine Steel Ogre Grotto #2 System Down Bit Players Pack (Pack # 39): This pack contains all the regular rare cards from all of the packs. #40 Vanilla Gloom (170 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack (Note: This pack contains only common cards) ----------------------------------------------------------- 30,000-Year Old White Turtle Acid Crawler Akakieisu Akihiron Ancient One of the Deep Forest Acient Tool Aqua Snake Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness Arlownay Arma Knibght Armored Rat Armored Starfish Armored Zombie Basic Insect Beautiful Beast Tamer Bio Plant Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie Bolt Escargot Bolt Penguin Bonehebimer Boo Koo Boulder Tortoise Burglar Candle of Fate Claw Reacher Corroding Shark Cyber Commander Cyber Soldier D. Human Dark Abssailant Dark Chimera Dark Gray Dark Prisoner Dark Armadillo Dig Beak Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper Doma the Angel of Silence Dragon Statue Drooling Lizard Eldebben Embryonic Beast Emperor of the Land and Sea Eyearmor Fiend Kraken Frog the Jam Ganigumo Gate Deeg Gatekeeper Giant Scorpion of the Tundra Gianbt Turtle Who Feeds on Flames Giganto Gokibore Gorgon Egg Grappler Graveyard and the Hand Invitation Great Bill Gyakutenno Megami Haniwa Hard Armor Hitotsu-Me Giant Holograph Hunter Spider Hybo Ice Water Ill Witch Illusionist Faceless Mage Job-Change Mirror Kagemusha of the Blue Flame Kageingen Key Mace #2 King Fog Korogashi LaMoon Leo Wizard Lightning Conger Liquid Beast Lisark Living Vase Lucky Trinket Mabarrel Machine Attacker Madjinn Gunn Masked Clown Mechaleon Mechanical Snail Meda Bat Megirus Light Meotoko Metal Fish Metal Guardian Midnight Fiend Minomushi Warrior Misairuzame Mon Larvas Monster Tamer Monsturtle Morinphen Mushroom Man Mystery Hand Neck Hunter Necrolancer the Timelord Nekogal #1 Nemuriko Night Lizard Nightmare Scorpion Obese Marmot of Nefariousness Ogre of the Black Shadow One Who Hunts Souls Orion the Battle King Phantom Dewan Pot the Trick Prisman Psychic Kappa Rainbow Marine Mermaid Rock Ogre #1 Rock Ogre #2 Rock Spirit Saber Slasher Sand Stone Science Soldier Sectarian of Secrets Shapesnatch Shovel Crusher Skull Stalker Solitude Souleater Spike Seadra Spikebot Spiked Snail Spirit of the Mountain Stone Ghost Stone Ogre Grotto Succubus Knight Swordsman of Landstar Sychar Tatsunootoshigo Tentacle Plant Terra the Terrible That Which Feeds on Life The Bewitching Phantom Thief The Drdek The Shadow Who Controls the Dark The Thing That Hides in the Mud Three-Headed Geedo Tiger Axe Togex Tomozaurus Tripwire Beast Turtle Bird Turtle Raccoon Turu-Purun Twin Long Rods #1 Twin Long Rods #2 Unknown Warrior of Fiend Vishwar Randi Water Girl Water Element Weather Control White Dolphin Wicked Mirror Wilmee Winged Cleaver Wood Clown Wood Remains Wow Warrior Wretched Ghost of the Attic Zanki Zarigun #41 Tag Survivor (52 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Exchange of the Spirit Injection Fairy Lily Mage Power Snatch Steal United We Stand Super Rare Ancient Gear Castle Ancient Gear Golem Armed Dragon LV 7 Brain Control Creature Swap Cyber-Stein Horus the Black Dragon LV 6 Horus the Black Dragon LV 8 Raigeki Break Ultimate Insect LV 7 Rare Ancient Gear Beast Armed Dragon LV 3 Armed Dragon LV 5 Armed Dragon LV 10 Enemy Controller Final Countdown Horus the Black Dragon LV 4 Level Modulation Level Up! Magical Arm Shield Silent Magician LV 4 Silent Magician LV 8 Soul Exchange Ultimate Insect LV 3 Ultimate Insect LV 5 Common Ancient Gear Ancient Gear Common Ancient Gear Drill Ancient Gear Factory Ancient Gear Soldier Covering Fire Damage Condenser Dark Coffin Dark Mimic LV 1 Dark Mimic LV 3 Double Attack Gift of Martyr Judement of Pharaoh Magnet Circle LV 2 Mind Control Owner's Seal Statue of Wicked The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension Ultimate Insect LV 1 Union Attack Unity Yu - Jo Friendship #42 Princeton Power (38 cards in pack) 50 DP/pack ---------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Green Gadget King Dragun Red Gadget Yellow Gadget Super Rare Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Burst Stream of Destruction Dark Magic Attack Inferno Fire Blast Lord of D. Stronghold The Dark -- Hex-Sealed Fusion Rare Dark Flare Knight Divine Dragon Ragnarok Luster Dragon Luster Dragon #2 Makiu Mirage Knight Release Restraint Spiral Spear Strike The Future of Summoning Dragon Triangle Ecstasy Spark Common Beast of Talwar Cosmo Queen Dharma Cannon Fairy's Gift Firewing Pegasus Flying Penguin Garnecia Elefantis Hyozanryu Kanan the Swordmistress Man-Eating Treasure Chest Mikazukinoyaiba Seiyaryu Serpent Night Dragon Stuffed Animal Three-Legged Zombies Tri-Horned Dragon Yamadron #43 Approach the Hotties (35 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ---------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Breaker the Magical Warrior Dark Paladin Silent Swordsman LV 5 Super Rare Curse of Vampire Freed the Matchless General Mataza the Zapper Mystic Swordsman LV 6 Silent Swordsman LV 3 Tenkabito Shien Rare Black Luster Soldier Cybernetic Magician Disciple of the Forbidden Spell Holy Knight Ishzark Magician of Black Chaos Mystic Swordsman LV 4 Obnoxious Celtic Guard Rapid-Fire Magician Silent Swordsman LV 7 Common Black Luster Ritual Celtic Guardian Chain Thrasher Dark Magic Ritual Dark Magician Knight Fairy King Truesdale Gearfried the Swordmaster Green Phantom King Harpie's Brother Knight's Title Moon Envoy Mystic Swordsman LV 2 Neo the Magic Swordsman Sealmaster Meisei Shien's Spy Talisman of Spell Sealing Talisman of Trap Sealing #44 Dorothy's Soul (43 cards in pack) 50 DP ---------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Emergency Provisions Fire Princess Solemn Wishes Super Rare Bad Reaction to Simochi Draining Shield Guardian Angel Joan Nimble Momonga Soul Absorption Spell Absorption Rare Cure Mermaid Granadora Kiseitai Mystic Wok Numinous Healer Poison of the Old Man Sebek's Blessing Survival Instinct The Spell Absorbing Life Zolga Common Absorbing Kid from the Sky Altar for Tribute Blessing of the Nile Blue Medicine Burning Algae Elephant Statue of Blessing Enchanted Javelin Gift of the Mystical Elf Goblin Thief Goblin's Secret Remedy Griggle Gryphon's Feather Duster Hysteric Fairy Life Absorbing Machine Mooyan Curry Mysterious Puppeteer Nutrient Z Rain of Mercy Red Medicine Royal Knight Skull-Mark Ladybug Soul of the Pure Spring of Rebirth Token Thanksgiving #45 Sadie's Soul (43 cards total) 50 DP/pack ----------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Ceasefire Lava Golem Wave-Motion Cannon Super Rare Dark Room of Nightmare Giant Germ Nightmare Wheel Secret Barrel Solar Flare Dragon Stealth Bird Rare Attack and Receive Blast Held by Tribute Bowganian Coffin Seller Just Desserts Mask of the Accursed Meteor of Destruction Ominous Fortunetelling Restructer Revolution Tremendous Fire Common Abare Ushioni Ameba Ante Balloon Lizard Blasting the Ruins Cemetary Bomb D.D. Dynamite Dark Snake Syndrome Dora or Fate Elephant Statue of Disaster Final Flame Fire Darts Full Salvo Hinotama KA-2 Scissors Kozaky's Self Destruct Button Magical Explosion Minar Mushroom Man #2 Oozaki Raimei Sparks The Path of Destiny Token Feastevil #46 Midday Constellation(Noon Star) (27 cards in pack) 5730 DP/pack -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Sasuke Samurai Victory Viper XX03 Super Rare B.E.S. Crystal Core B.E.S. Tetran Sasuke Samurai #2 Sasuke Samurai #4 Rare A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit B.E.S. Covered Core Fossil Excavation Lady Ninja Yae Power Capsule Sasuke Samurai #3 Common Aitsu Big Core Boss Rush Cyclon Laser Doitsu Getsu Fuhma Gradius Gradius' Option Koitsu Moai Interceptor Cannon Nanobreaker Option Hunter Soitsu Space Mambo Tactical Espionage Expert #47 Double Triple Destiny Draw (39 cards in pack) 100 DP/pack ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Ultra Rare Card Destruction Pot of Greed Reckless Greed Super Rare Disturbance Strategy Good Goblin Housekeeping Pot of Avarice Protector of the Sanctuary Time Seal Upstart Goblin Rare Appropriate Card of Safe Return Chainsaw Insect Drop Off Heavy Slump Jar of Greed Offering to the Doomed Reload The Bistro Butcher Dragged Down into the Grave Common 7 Avatar of The Pot Card of Sanctity Chaos Greed Coach Goblin Electric Snake Gamble Greed Guard Penalty Helping Robo for Combat Jar Robber Masked Sorcerer Mind Wipe Molten Zombie Monster Recovery Necklace of Command Penalty Game! Precious Cards from Beyond Sacred Crane Spirit of the Pot of Greed CARTAS PARA CONVERSÃO 10: Oscillo Hero Mystical Elf Sword Arm of Dragon Sparks Elemental Hero Avian Battle Steer ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 11: Battle Ox Mountain Warrior Judge Man Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 12: Rogue Doll Machine Conversion Factory Alien Grey Big Insect ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 13: Book of Secret Arts Alien Skull Killer Needle Armored Lizard ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 14: Violet Crystal Kairyu-Shin Great White Cats Ear Tribe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 15: Megazowler Krakadilus Dark Snake Syndrome Beast Fangs ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 16: Spirit of the Winds Crawling Dragon #2 Legendary Sword Battle Warrior Hero of the East ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 17: Weather Control Supporter in the Shadows Ansatsu Swordsman of Landstar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 18: Toad Master Monster Egg Alligator Sword Octoberser ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 19: Man Eater M-Warrior #2 The Melting Red Shadow Gazelle King of Mystical Beasts ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 20: Beastking of the Swamps The Judgement Hand Hurricail Larvae Moth Dark Shade ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 21: Genin Doron Great Moth Lala Li-Oon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 22: Thunder Kid Dorover Muka Muka Droll Bird ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 23: D.D. Warrior Two-Mouth Darkruler Kumootoko Skull Stalker ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 24: Hitodenchak Yashinoki Guardian of the Labyrinth Treasure Map ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 25: Cyber Kirin Root Water Dissolverock Nekogal #1 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 26: Mystic Swordsman LV2 Stone Armadiller Fairywitch Luna Queen Elzaim ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 27: Wetha The Furious Sea King Petit Moth Contract with the Dark Master ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 28: Serpent Marauder Masaki the Legendary Swordsman Mooyan Curry White Dragon Ritual ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 29: Goblins Secret Remedy Soul of the Pure Red Medicine Paladin White Dragon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 30: Marie the Fallen One Swordstalker White Magical Hat Dungeon Worm Rude Kaiser ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 31: Water Magician Stone D. Saber Slasher Curse of the Masked Beast ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 32: Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Waterdragon Fairy Ancient Elf Beautiful Beast Trainer ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 33: Insect Queen Bottom Dweller Sea King Dragon Giant Red Seasnake ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 34: Barrel Rock Millenuum Golem Toon Summoned Skull Kanikabuto ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 35: Alinsection Toon Mermaid Barrel Lily Sea Kamen After the Struggle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 36: Turtle Bird The Statue of Easter Island Manga Ryu-Ran Boulder Tortoise ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 37: Little D Anthrosaurus Earth Chant Kamakiriman ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 38: Abyss Flower Jirai Gumo Twin Long Rods #2 Beaked Snake ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 39: Great Bill Snakeyashi Ultra Evolution Pill Shining Friendship ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 40: Trent Pumpking the King of Ghosts Nekogal #2 Queen of Autumn Leaves Book of Life ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 41: Sengenjin Spell Reproduction Hibikime Garnecia Elephantis ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 42: Neo the Magic Swordsman Raimei Blue Medicine Nightmare's Steelcage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 43: The Masked Beast Man-eating Treasure Chest Harpie's Brother Cyber Falcon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 44: Oni Tank T-34 Earthshaker Nightmare Wheel Overdrive ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 45: Magic Reflector Robolady Soul of the Ancients Wolf Axeweilder Gate Guardian ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 46: Rain of Mercy Spherous Knight Souls of the Forgotten Sacred Crane ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 47: Headless Knight The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams Ojama Trio The Portrait's Secret ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 48: Master Kyonshee The Earl of Demise Mystic Swordsman LV 4 Staunch Defender ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 49: Miracle Kids Chopman the Desperate Outlaw Spirit of the Pot of Greed D.D. Trainer ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 50: Burning Algae Gora Turtle of Illusion Cocoon of Evolution Hero Spirit ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 51: Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious Mystical Shine Ball Warrior of Zera Sealmaster Meisei ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 52: Destiny Hero - Doom Lord Metal Armored Bug Ten Thousand Needles Piranha Army ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 53: Destiny Hero - Blade Master Pharaoh's Servant Gigobyte Pharaonic Protector ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 54: Abyssal Designator Absorbing Kid from the Sky Chrysalis Dolphin Taunt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 55: Absolute End Mighty Guard Wroughtweiler Bokoichi the Freightening Car ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 56: Assault on HQ Harpie Girl Divine Dragon Excelion Beast Soul Swap ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 57: Molten Zombie Mirage Of Nightmare Cycroid Different Dimension Capsule ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 58: The Warrior Returning Alive Life Equalizer Sonic Shooter Tail Swipe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 59: Option Hunter Guard Penalty Des Koala Success Probability 0% ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 60: Next to be Lost Full Salvo Generation Shift De-Spell ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 61: Malice Ascendant Karma Cut Excavation of Mage Stones Memory Crusher ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 62: Dark Master - Zorc Chain Trasher Damage Condenser Saber Beetle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 63: Final Coundown Hero Kid Magnet Circle LV2 Weed Out ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 64: Warrior Lady of the Wasteland Simultaneous Loss Pyramid Turtle Shien's Spy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 65: Hidden Book of Spell Pot of Generosity Dark Catapulter ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 66: Bottomless Trap Hole Poison Fangs Patroid Moai Interceptor Cannons ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 67: Catnipped Kitty Big-Tusked Mammoth Mind Haxorz Last Will ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 68: Kunai with Chain Penumbral Soldier Lady Mind Wipe Enchanted Fitting Room ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 69: Sword of the Soul-Eater Elephant Statue of Disaster Summoned Skull Dust Barrier ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 70: Elephant Statue of Blessing Destruction Ring Gaia the Fierce Knight Fiend's Hand Mirror ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 71: Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Jade Insect Whistle Balloon Lizard Blasting the Ruins ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 72: Frozen Soul Battle-Scarred Altar for Tribute Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 73: Fissure Despair From the Dark Bowganian ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 74: Sasuke Samurai Thunder of Ruler Pineapple Blast Meteorain ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 75: Lava Golem Needle Ceiling Hieroglyph Lithograph Precious Cards From Beyond ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 76: Breaker the Magical Warrior Bubble Crash Twin-Headed Wolf Disappear ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 77: Victory D. Ryu-Kishin Clown Byser Shock Rope of Life ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 78: Ancient lamp Statue of the Wicked Destruction Punch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 79: Spirit of the Breeze Dancing Fairy Dramatic Rescue The Secret of the Bandit ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 80: Wild Nature's Release D. D. Dynomite Nuvia the Wicked Dimension Distortion ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 81: Necklace of Command Order to Charge Empress Mantis Special Hurricane ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 82: Chakra Resurrection of Chakra The Law of the Normal Berfomet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 83: Crab turtle Turtle Oath Thunder Crash ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 84: Hungry Burger Elemental Hero Sparkman Hamburger Recipe Monster Reborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 85: Eria the Water Charmer Wynn the Wind Charmer Aussa the Earth Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 86: Gravekeeper's Spy Lady Panther Ulevo Fairy Guardian ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 87: Gravekeeper's Curse Lightning Blade Meteo the Matchless Spring of Rebirth ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 88: Gravekeeper's Guard King of Destruction - Xexex Return of the Doomed Kryuel ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 89: Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier Armored Glass Solomon's Lawbook Queen of Fate - Eternia ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 90: Gravekeeper's Vassal Gust The Unhappy Maiden Driving Snow ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 91: Gravekeeper's Watcher Queen's Double Phantasmal Martyrs Restructer Revolution ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 92: Gravekeeper's Cannonholder Witch's Apprentice Graceful Charity Empress Judge ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 93: Gravekeeper's Assailant Hero Heart Royal Knight Enchanted Javelin ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 94: Spiritual Water Art-Aoi Apiritual Aarth Art-Kurogane Spiritual Wind Art-Miyabe Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 95: Familiar Possessed-Hiita Familiar Possessed-Wynn Familiar Possessed-Eria Familiar Possessed-Aussa ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 96: Machiners Force Machiners Soldier Machiners Sniper Commander Covington ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 97: Miracle Restoring Draining Shield United We Stand Treeborn Frog ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 98: Toy Magician Mage Power Injection Fairy Lily Thunder Nyan Nyan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 99: Cyber Dragon Elemental Hero Aqua Neos Elemental Hero Flare Neos Elemental Hero Dark Neos Neo Spacian Flare Scarab Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin Neo Spacian Dark Panther 189.81.87.222 16h47min de 3 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC)JONAS NETO Categoria:Como conseguir a carta Lava Golem no YUGIOH GX Tag Force 1 PS2